Grand Priest (Canon, Composite)/Zenkaibattery1
SUMMARY Daishinkan '(Grand Priest) is the father of the angels in Dragon Ball, residing in the palace of the omni-king as his angel attendant. He is simply described as being mysterious and completely unparalleled in power across the entire Multiverse POWERS AND STATS 'Tier: '''At least '''2-B | At least Low 1-C Name: Daishinkan (Grand Priest) Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: over 100 million years old Classification: Angel, attendant to the king of all Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses, Ki sensing, Ki manipulation, Afterimage cretion, Instinctive Reaction (Offensive and defensive), Self-Sustenance (Type 1''', 2 and '''3; In Battle of Gods, Whis stated angels don't need sleep. In the manga, Merus stated that angels don't need to eat or sleep), Immortality (Type 5'; Whis stated the only way to kill an angel is to erase them from existence, as it is in the nature of their character), Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation (Made the ToP fighters feel gravity equal to that of their home planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighter ability to fly), Technopathy (Added a function to the God-pad that made a fight appear in slow motion out of no where), Portal creation (Can create portals to take him anywhere in the multiverse), Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation (Induced matter in a place with nothingness), Void Manipulation (Controls the world of void. Warped it with a raise of his hand), possible Existence Erasure (Whis has implied Grand Priest could erase a being in a similar fashion to Zen'o) Space-Time Manipulation (Can rewind time and accelerate it on a specific person. Warped the fighters from their universe to the world of void. Can create spatial dimensions. Can teleport beings through space-time), Time Travel (Scaling from Whis who said he could travel through time), Healing (Can heal others and likely himself), BFR, Teleportation (Transported warriors from their universe to the World of Void), Omniligulism, Absolute Hearing (Can hear across infinite distance), Transmutation, Possible Sealing (His son Whis implied he knows a better technique than the Mafuba), resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction (Superior to Frieza who survived a hakai), Emphatic Manipulation (unaffected by Ribriannes light of love), Transmutation (Superior to Vegito who kept his powers after being turned into candy), Time Stop, Mind Manipulation and Electricity | All the same to a higher extent, along with Life Manipulation (The angels can use the ability "Draw" to suck out an opponents life force and heal themselves or make the life force explode), Soul Manipulation (The angels can take someone's soul out of their original body and swap it with someone else's), Power Transfer, Can punch through space-time, Status Reduction, Probability Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Acausality (Immune to changes in time), Resistance to Magic (God-Ki would make him immune to the Demon God magic that makes fighters into time breakers), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Memory Erasure (Gods and angels are immune to the waves that suppressed the Z fighters powers and souls and made Krillin lose his memories) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multiverse level (Far superior to the angels whom themselves are far stronger than the Gods of Desturction. Warped the world of void with a raise of his hand. Is stated to be in the top 5 strongest characters in the franchise, with the manga stating there is no one in any universe that can compare to him in power. Likely the greatest martial artist in the entire franchise) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Far, far superior to Demigra and Son Goku (Xeno) ) Speed: Infinite '(Far superior to Jiren who transcends time and is far beyond comprehension. Time having no meaning to him. Whis who is far superior to Jiren stated he wouldn't be able to keep up with the Grand Priest in a fight. Arguably the fastest character in the franchise) | '''Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Class Y 'via Telekinesis | Unknown. likely '''Immeasurable '''via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Blocked punches from Beerus and Quitela with a finger) | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown. Possibly limitless (The angles don't sleep and have never gotten tired for as long as they have lived) Range: Multiversal ''' | '''Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His staff (manga) Intelligence: Genius '(Watches over the multiverse and has extensive knowledge on all things. The Grand Priest is likely the greatest martial artist in the Dragon Ball multiverse) | '''Genius, '''likely '''Supergenius '(should be far smarter to characters such as Demigra) '''Weaknesses: None notable Key: Dragon Ball Super | Composite Note: Whis has directly stated he has learned what he knows from his father in Xenoverse. In the manga, the angels have shown they know all the same abilities and the Grand Priest being their father and the strongest among then should as well Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Zenkaibattery1